Letting Go
by LOTSlover
Summary: "If you love something, let it go." Unfortunately, whoever wrote that never had to give up an Amazon. BMWW Fluff.


**TITLE** **:** Letting Go

 **AUTHOR** **:** LOTSlover

 **CHARACTERS** **:** Batman / Wonder Woman

 **RATING** **:** R/M

 **WARNINGS** **:** Author Chooses Not to Use Warnings

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I love Justice League, but especially Batman and Wonder Woman. Unfortunately, I do not own the characters and if I did things would be much different for them.

 **SUMMARY** **:** "If you love something, let it go" eh? Problem whoever wrote that had was they never had to give up an Amazon. BMWW Fluff.

 **A/N: Uber thanks to my Beta buddy, Dinasis, for his insights, comments, and recommendations. Even though you butchered my fic, I still like you!**

 **Letting Go**

"Bruce, where is your mask?"

Bruce Wayne turned his attention to the petite brunette on his arm who was pouting at him, her pink bottom lip protruding with her question. With the mask she wore over the upper half of her face, she looked positively ridiculous with that expression.

He didn't know what annoyed him more – her irritating voice or the fact that Alfred had picked him such an air-headed date for this evening's benefit ball.

What was worse was the fact that Alfred had also secured him the penthouse suite at the luxurious hotel the ball was being held at in order to further cement his billionaire playboy status. Carla…no Cara…knew about it too and had been talking incessantly on the trip from Gotham to New York City about the chance to spend the night at the elite hotel's penthouse suite with the infamous Bruce Wayne.

Little did she know that she'd have the suite all to herself tonight. There was no way in hell that he was spending any more time with this up and coming actress…no, wait…model…then was absolutely necessary. Wine and dance and dump her faster than Flash could run. That was the routine that he could probably patent after all of these years of molding his image.

He didn't even want to be here tonight, not when Gotham needed him, but Alfred had insisted he take one night off from patrol. He had practically shoved him out of the manor's front door with his overnight bag in hand. Damn British butler.

He'd even gotten Dick and Tim to cover patrol for him while he was gone, leaving him no real reason to return until tomorrow night. He didn't need time off from patrol. He needed to find out what the Joker could possibly be planning next, track down a missing shipment of explosives, check out some possible leads as to what the Riddler was—

"Bruce!" Cara whined. "Are you listening to me? Where is your mask?"

Giving her a playboy leer dark enough with intent to make ovaries all the world over tremble with anticipation, Bruce replied with a flirty smirk, his voice laced with amusement, "I hate masks. They scare me. Besides, why would I want to cover up this face?"

Cara melted as if right on cue, a sigh escaping her pink lips before morphing into an obnoxious giggle. "You're so right," she agreed, completely star-struck by the handsome billionaire.

Bruce suddenly wished he was wearing a mask so he could roll his eyes, but he wore enough masks in his life that sometimes not even he knew who he truly was. He made himself sick with some of the things that he had to say, but it was extremely important. He couldn't risk anyone knowing who he was…the real Bruce Wayne. Too many other lives were at stake as a result of his double life – Tim, Dick, Alfred, Barbara…

He shuddered to think of the fallout if it was ever discovered.

"Oh, champagne!" Cara squealed with delight and sounding more like a five year old than a twenty-five year old. "I just love champagne! The tiny little bubbles always tickle my nose and sometimes it makes me sneeze, but I just can't get enough of it, you know? Do you like champagne? If you don't, I'll drink yours because I just love champagne. It's amazing. Oh, it's the expensive stuff too."

Bruce ground his teeth to the point of nearly cracking, a very Batman-like growl forming in his throat, but he swallowed it down as he kept a playboy grin plastered on his face. He had a death grip on his flute of champagne, counting off the numerous ways he was going to make Alfred pay dearly for doing this to him.

And he knew exactly why Alfred was doing this to him. It was retaliation for turning Diana down again for a date. Didn't the old man know how much it was killing him to reject her all the time? How he died a little more inside every time he pushed her away? How desperate he was to be the one asking her out, to stay with him and never leave?

He hated himself more and more every day for breaking the heart that he hoped to own, the heart that he himself cherished above all else. And the more he hated himself, the more it confirmed that he was making the right decision. He was no good for her.

He was black. She was white.

He was death. She was life.

He was misery. She was hope.

He was darkness. She was sunlight.

He was broken. She was…

"Wonder Woman!" Cara squealed with delight.

Here.

Diana. Beautiful Diana was here. Now.

Bruce suddenly felt an unexpected flutter of excitement in the pit of his stomach with just the mention of her name. It happened every time. The mention of her name, the sound of her voice, her intoxicating scent, the sight of that long raven mane...those legs. It didn't matter what it was, but she always had such a profound effect on him despite everything that he threw up at her. She just batted down his every defense as if it were nothing, as if it hadn't taken him years to shape and build and reinforce them. It both infuriated and turned him on more than any other woman he had ever known.

He heard the murmurs and gasps grow as wind of Diana's arrival rippled through the crowded ballroom, rising and falling in undulating waves of awe and flutters of gossip. Excited anticipation filled the air not only for all those attending, but more so for him…and in an entirely different way.

"Bruce!" Cara shrieked again, grabbing hold of his hand and nearly causing his champagne to spill. "I want to meet her. Come on!"

Bruce firmly planted his feet, refusing to budge an inch from that spot. His anger swelled like a thunderhead in his chest. He would bet his Batmobile that Alfred had known all along that she would be here tonight, intentionally setting him up like this. He was not going to be pushed into something that he knew would only lead to heartache and utter disaster. Everyone he thought that he had loved either left him or died. He couldn't go through that again…not with her. Not Diana.

He loved her— _truly_ loved her. After what had happened to his parents…the failed relationships and the loves lost since, he knew he'd only break her heart. So, in the interest of her happiness and safety—regardless of the fact that she was Wonder Woman—he had to let her go. Not only that, he had to help her let him go.

Cara suddenly gasped again, her grip on Bruce's hand tightening. "She's not alone!"

Damn.

Bruce's stomach abruptly dropped like a rock into his dress shoes, his insides seizing with instant pangs of jealousy that only grew stronger by the second. Diana always came to these benefits alone. Why had she suddenly decided to bring a date?

He immediately began searching the crowd for her, desperate to know what was going on and just who exactly was with her and why. He did something that he rarely if ever did in that distracted moment – he took a drink of his champagne, abruptly spitting it out with a choking gasp as he caught a glimpse of Agent King Faraday wearing a domino mask over his eyes and a silly grin on his face.

His anger instantly flamed hotter, morphing with the jealousy that simmered in his veins. This could not be happening. Not here, not now.

"Brucie, are you alright?" Cara asked, taking her napkin and dabbing at his chin.

"I'm fine," he muttered in annoyance. "Just swallowed wrong."

He was more than thankful that he didn't have to explain any further as Cara had already turned her attention back to Diana's date. "He is so handsome and sophisticated," she gushed, removing her mask to get a better look at him. "Wonder Woman is such a lucky woman to have caught herself a man like that."

Bruce sneered with his date's words, his blood now boiling. Diana had no right to bring King Faraday here. He was a government liaison to the Justice League. There were certain protocols that were never to be broken, boundaries that shouldn't be crossed and yet she had just hurtled right over a major one.

He made a mental note to bring it up at the Founders' meeting on Monday. This was a glaring conflict of interest to have a Justice League member, a founder no less, consorting with their government liaison. It was not only a conflict of interest, but Faraday could not be trusted.

Just then, the stunning Amazon came into view and shook his resolve nearly to its very foundation. She was wearing a white sequined long sleeve gown that ended at mid-thigh, revealing long toned legs that went on for miles. Her hair was pulled up into a sexy twist with curled tendrils falling down to frame her face, revealing her long slender neck.

She wore a matching white domino mask that flared out like delicate wings on either side. Her ruby red lips were curled into a radiant smile as she took the overwhelming attention calmly in stride with her usual poise and grace that never ceased to astound him.

His mouth watered at the sight of her despite the desert his throat had unexpectedly become, dying to taste her soft smooth skin as she turned to reveal the dress had a deep scoop in the back that stopped just above her firm bottom. Unfortunately, he could tell that every other red-blooded male in the room was thinking the exact same thing…including Faraday who couldn't take his eyes off of her. The dog.

Unable to stand it a moment longer, Bruce set his champagne glass down. "Come on," he grumbled, beginning to question his decision to let her go. "Let's dance."

Cara didn't have a chance to respond as Bruce abruptly took her glass from her before dragging her to the dance floor, more than determined to forget about the Amazon who currently had him tied up into knots of every kind at that moment. And all she had done was simply walked into the ballroom…with HIM of all people.

"But, Bruce!" Cara pouted again as he took her into his arms and began to dance with her. "I wanted to meet Wonder Woman. She's like my favorite hero in the whole world and she's so super cool. I want to find out all her beauty secrets."

"She's an Amazon blessed by the gods," he all but growled, pulling her closer when he spotted Diana turning to look his way. "That's her beauty secret. No one could ever replicate that."

His hand roved over Cara's back, brushing against her backside as he kissed her hard. She gasped in surprise, but her gasp quickly morphed into a moan as she returned the kiss. "Well, someone is anxious to go upstairs," she flirted with a grin as she pulled back to catch her breath.

Bruce just smirked at her as he glanced up to look for Diana again. He frowned when he spotted her laughing at something that Faraday had just said, the agent's hand caressing Diana's arm. She gave him a dazzling smile that only seemed to light up her whole face. He wanted that smile for himself, coveted the way she was looking at Faraday. She should be with him dammit, but wasn't this the way that he had wanted things to be?

"Bruce?" Cara called out to him as they continued to dance. "Bruce, are you listening to me? Did you see the article in the Daily Planet about Wonder Woman yesterday? She is truly an amazing woman and so beautiful. I bet she doesn't have to do anything special with her hair or makeup. Did you know her favorite color is…"

"Red," he murmured, watching with barely restrained jealousy as Faraday led Diana out onto the dance floor, everyone's attention locked solely on her.

She readily accepted his hold on her, allowing Faraday to take her into his arms and pull her close to him. Bruce fumed as he watched them dance, silently plotting various ways to make Faraday disappear for good. He had his ways and more than enough money to do it too. Maybe drop him off on a faraway uninhabited island or maybe...

"Yes!" Cara exclaimed in disbelief. "You must have read the same article. Then you also know there is absolutely nothing going on between her and Superman except for friendship. I guess they're like BFF's or something. Well, obviously because she's dancing with that very handsome man over there. You can bet that he gives her a workout in the bedroom if you know what I mean."

"I need some fresh air," Bruce suddenly snapped, releasing his hold on her and leaving her standing there in confusion.

"Bruce! Bruce!" Cara called to him as she began to follow him. "I'll come with you."

"No," he grunted, looking back over his shoulder at her as he made a quick retreat from the dance floor. "I'll be back later."

Cara stood there watching him as he disappeared into the crowd, a huff of annoyance escaping her lips as her hands found her hips. She had heard all of the rumors about the infamous Bruce Wayne, how difficult he was to snag, always moving on to the next woman before his current date was out of the picture. She had just discovered those rumors were more than true.

She was not about to let him deter her from finding her wealthy Prince Charming. She turned around to find a handsome young man at the bar who was staring at her in obvious appreciation. She made a beeline straight for him, hoping to snatch him up before some other woman sank her claws into him. She just hoped he was as handsome without the domino mask on as he was with it.

XXX

Diana laughed in surprise as King Faraday unexpectedly dipped her just as Bruce stormed past them, an unexpected growl assaulting her ears. King brought her back up almost as quickly as he had dipped her, chuckling with the sound of her contagious laughter.

"You are so enchanting, Diana," King told her as he gazed deep into her blue eyes. "Are you sure you won't let me woo you? I know I could make you happy."

"King," Diana said with a sigh, her smile momentarily faltering. "I'm just not ready yet. I told you when I invited you to come with me tonight that it would be strictly as friends and nothing more."

Faraday scowled in response as they continued dancing, loving the feel of her in his arms. "I know…I know," he replied with a sigh of his own. "Your heart still belongs to someone else and until you can let him go, you don't want to hurt me. What if I told you that I'm willing to take the risk?"

Diana shook her head in amusement as King flashed her his best seductive grin. "I'm not willing to take the risk of hurting you," she insisted, her eyes drifting to where Bruce had just been dancing. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make him leave his date so abruptly or where he had stalked off to. "Besides, there are many beautiful women here. I'm sure you could have any of them eating out of your hand."

"The one I'm interested in is already in my arms," he flirted with her, his smile never wavering.

"You are incorrigible," she chided him, her gaze drifting around the dance floor in search of Bruce.

It had hurt her deeply to see him kissing that other woman, her jealous anger flaring hotly within her. She knew that some of it was just for his image that he worked so hard to maintain, but still it cut like a knife's blade deep into her heart.

Just because he refused to pursue a relationship with her out of fear of hurting her or her being hurt by his rogues didn't mean that he didn't indulge in occasional flings. It made her nauseated just thinking of Bruce making love with that bimbo he had been dancing with.

"And charming and handsome, a great dancer, funny and," King paused his teasing as a look of concern veiled his face. "What's the matter, Diana? You look sort of pale."

She gave him a reassuring smile, one that didn't quite reach her eyes, but the domino mask concealed it. "I'm fine," she assured him. "I just need a little fresh air. It's quite crowded in here."

"Alright," King replied with a nod of his head. "I'll go with you."

"No, it's alright…really," she insisted as she began to pull away from him, removing her domino mask. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Why don't you get us some champagne?"

King brightened up a little then as he turned to make his way to get their drinks, Diana heading for the double doors on the other side of the ballroom that led out to a balcony. She had no idea where Bruce had gone or why, but she wasn't going to allow herself to dwell on it any longer.

Bruce had made it perfectly clear the other night that he was not going to change his mind about them, refusing to give in to the feelings that they obviously shared for one another or the sexual tension that made the air around them crackle with its intensity.

That was why she had decided to ask Agent Faraday to attend tonight's ball with her just as a friend. She couldn't stand to go to another one of these benefits alone nor could she bear to just stand by and watch as Bruce flirted and fawned all over the Bruce Wayne flavor of the week.

She was going to have fun for once regardless of what Bruce did. She needed to move on with her life. She couldn't just wait for the most obstinate man on the face of the earth…no, the whole galaxy…to suddenly change his mind about them.

If she were to be honest with herself, she had hoped that Bruce would be here to tonight, to see her with King Faraday. She felt a little guilty about using King in such a way, but she had honestly wanted someone to dance with her tonight, someone she knew and that she didn't have to worry about him trying to get her into his bed.

She had made it very clear when she had asked him that she was not interested in anything more than friendship right now. Despite her assertion, King had jumped at the chance at coming to the benefit tonight with her in hopes of changing her mind.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard she tried, her mind refused to change as did her heart. It belonged to Bruce, had for quite some time. She doubted if anything or anyone could ever truly change it. Either way, she was done fighting, done pursuing something that he obviously didn't want with her.

XXX

Bruce stood out on the expansive balcony alone, leaning forward with his forearms resting on the wrought iron railing as he stared out into the night. His heart was heavier than it had ever been, conflicting emotions and thoughts all vying for control of him.

Seeing Diana tonight had only reminded him how badly he wanted her, how desperate he was to have her in his life despite doing his best to let her go. He wanted to give in to the overwhelming draw, the powerful pull towards her, but fear and nearly thirty years filled with heartache and guilt kept him from fully surrendering himself to her.

Had he truly made the right decision by keeping Diana at arms' length?

It definitely hadn't made him feel any better, any more in control or furthered his mission. In fact, he felt worse than he ever had before, his thoughts constantly drawn to her even when he was out on patrol. He was truly miserable and he had no one to blame for it but himself. He was a coward when it came to his heart…to her.

He wore so many masks and yet she knew every single one of them almost better than he knew them. She was the first and only one to see right through all of his masks to the real Bruce Wayne inside, the one that he tried to keep hidden. And now, she was in the arms of another man.

A pair of hands suddenly came to rest on his shoulders, forearms pressing against his back. He immediately stiffened, wishing more than anything in this world that it was Diana. He had come to the realization that he would never be able to let her go, that he was finally ready to tell her everything – how much he loved her, how she lit up his entire world with a single smile, how she made him feel pure happiness unlike anything he'd felt since he'd lost his parents.

"There you are, Bruce!"

Bruce's eyes fell closed in defeat as he slowly turned around to find his friend Veronica Vreeland. "Hi, Veronica," he greeted her with a small smile.

"Is that the way to greet an old friend like me?" Veronica pouted.

What was with all the pouting tonight? Was it a prerequisite to attending this ball? "Sorry," he mumbled, releasing a tense breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just needed some fresh air."

"Well, I have someone here who will help make your night far more enjoyable," she replied with a grin, obviously more than a little tipsy already. "This is my friend, Nicole. Nicole, Gotham's most eligible bachelor: Bruce Wayne."

His playboy persona instantly emerged more out of sheer habit than true interest as he turned to greet the blond standing beside Veronica. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nicole," he said, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers.

"The pleasure is definitely all mine," she gushed, practically licking her lips as she studied him.

Veronica took another sip of her champagne as she watched Nicole who was itching to go in for the kill and claim him before any other woman got their hands on him. "You have to move quick if you want to catch him, Nic. He is very elusive."

Nicole closed the distance between them with a seductive sway of her hips. Her hands immediately came to rest on his chest as her mouth came dangerously close to his. "I think you'll find that I move very quickly," she seductively responded.

Before Bruce could respond, her lips were locked on his, her hands slipping up into his hair and grasping hold of the short black strands. She moaned as she kissed him, trying her best to get the handsome playboy to respond to her but finding her efforts not very successful.

"Oh…excuse me."

Bruce's eyes shot open at the sound of Diana's surprised gasp, his hands swiftly moving to push Nicole away from him. "Diana…"

"I…I'm sorry," Diana murmured, averting her eyes and doing her best to hide the anguish that pricked them as she tucked a raven curl behind her ear. "I didn't mean to intrude."

She quickly turned away in embarrassment, retreating back into the ballroom and feeling even worse than she already had. What was wrong with her that Bruce seemed to want every single woman in the world except for her? Did he really find her that undesirable?

"Diana!" Bruce called after her, doing his best to try to disentangle himself from Nicole, but failing miserably as she moved her hands to unbutton his tux jacket.

"Oh, come on, Bruce," Nicole begged him, her words slurred. "You should come to my hotel room tonight. I could make you very happy."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," he angrily stated, firmly pushing her away. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Bruce!" Veronica cried as the pair watched him rush back inside the ballroom. "Bruce! What's the matter?" Her face fell as she watched her friend leave, concern rising within her. Something had obviously upset him.

Bruce quickly began scanning the ballroom, desperate to find Diana. He had to talk to her. He had been trying to make her jealous earlier when he had been dancing with Cara, angry with her for arriving at the benefit ball on the arm of King Faraday, but now…now he wanted her with him always.

He had been such a fool about everything, pushing her away when in reality he only wanted to pull her closer.

Searching the crowd, he caught a momentary glimpse of her white dress only to lose her just as quickly as attendees mingled and chatted. He wasn't going to let her go. Unfortunately, someone had other plans in mind for the famous philanthropist.

"Bruce Wayne!" A booming southern voice rose above the steady buzz of conversation around him. "What are you up to? No doubt chasing a skirt I'd wager."

Bruce internally groaned, silently swearing as a large hand clapped him on the back. "Hi, Edgar," he turned to greet the jovial Texan with a smirk. He had always liked Edgar and had done quite a bit of business with the oil tycoon, but now was definitely not the time for idle chatter. He had an Amazon to find. "You know me too well. You don't happen to know which direction Wonder Woman went, do you?"

"Wow! Bruce, you rascal," Edgar bellowed with a deep, rolling chuckle. "You really think a woman that beautiful and remarkable is going to give a womanizer like you the time of day? Kinda out of your league, ain't she?"

Bruce flashed him his best devilish grin as he shoved his hands into his pockets, hoping to appear more casual and less desperate at that moment. "Hey, a guy has to try, right? Maybe she can straighten me out."

"You do like to dream big, Wayne," Edgar replied with another hearty chuckle, clapping him on the back once more. "I think she's over that way yonder, dancing pretty cozy-like with some fella who snagged a dance with her."

"Thanks, Edgar," Bruce said as he wiggled his eyebrows at him before making his way towards the dance floor, Cara completely forgotten as the Amazon consumed him mind and soul.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Edgar hollered, shaking his head in amusement before muttering to himself, "that little filly is gonna break that boy six ways to Sunday."

Bruce couldn't shake the image of seeing Diana with Faraday from his mind, the overwhelming despair and panic that it had created within him. Letting her go had sounded like a good idea until he had actually seen Diana with another man for him to finally realize that he was losing the best thing that had ever come into his life. He was afraid that he had lost her for good now before being able to tell her how he truly felt.

XXX

Diana was incensed as she danced with some man whose name she didn't even remember as she struggled to maintain a pleasant demeanor. She had to concentrate to keep her fury with Bruce from filtering into her fingers and crushing every bone in this man's body. What did he say his name was? Jerry?

No, she decided it would be far better to save her indignation and fury for the man who truly deserved it. When they sparred on Monday after the founders' meeting, she was going to have to accidently forget to power down when she attacked him. Maybe a nice headlock would be appropriate revenge or maybe she'd just cut to the chase and remove his testicles.

"Um, Wonder Woman," Jeffrey squeaked, swallowing hard before continuing. "I'm losing feeling in my hand."

"Oh…sorry," Diana murmured, immediately loosening her grip and deciding she was going to have fun tonight regardless of what an ass Bruce was being. "So what is it that you do?"

Jeffrey instantly relaxed with the warm smile she was giving him, finding himself completely enamored with her. "I'm an attorney in a very prestigious law firm here in New York City…a partner actually," he replied, his face brightening with her sudden interest in him. "We do mostly corporate type work, but…"

Diana's eyes began to wander over the crowds as Jeffrey's voice became a long low drone of useless information. A small part of her felt bad for not being more into their dance or him for that matter, but she was too angry and emotional right now to care. She was going to flirt and have fun tonight if it killed her.

Her dignity had taken a massive blow once more when Bruce turned her down…again. Her pride, unfortunately, took another blow when she suddenly spotted King Faraday talking intently with some blond bombshell. Wasn't that what Wally had called a beautiful woman?

Their heads were close together, completely engrossed in each other and whatever they were talking about. King was holding her hand and she was staring into his eyes as if there was no other person in the entire world except for him.

Diana abruptly pulled out of Jeffrey's arms, Greek curses coming out in a waterfall of fury. It wasn't that she was interested in King Faraday past friendship, but still it was the idea that he had come tonight with her and now he was hitting on another woman.

What in Hera was wrong with her that no one wanted her?

"Wonder Woman, are you alright?" Jeffrey asked in a voice filled with concern mixed with fear.

"Everything is fine," a confident baritone voice smoothly replied before she could. "I'll take it from here."

Before Diana or even Jeffrey knew what was happening, Bruce had swooped in, taking her into his arms. Stunned, Diana barely had time to react before she found herself dancing with the source of her fury. "Bruce," she bit out. "Let go of me or by Hera I swear I'll…"

"Easy, Princess," Bruce softly said with a smirk that she was dying to slap off of his face. "Everyone is watching us. You don't want to create a scene and ruin the benefit for the children's hospital."

"Are you sure you really want to dance with me?" she asked with a razor-sharp edge to her voice. "There are hundreds of other women here that I'm sure you'd much rather dance with."

"There is no one in this world I'd rather be with, Princess," he calmly countered, knowing that he deserved that remark.

"You know I hate you, don't you?"

His grin never faltered as he moved her about the dance floor, his intense blue eyes causing her insides to tremble. "No, you don't," he murmured as he leaned in close, his breath hot against her ear. "You're just angry with me right now."

Diana shivered despite herself, fighting down the desire that flamed inside of her hotter than Tartarus itself. She felt her heart begin to pound harder…faster. She didn't want to want him like this anymore, but she did. Hera, help her, but she wanted him more than ever. Why couldn't he want her too?

Bruce could tell that he had pushed her too far this time, her emotions hanging by a very thin thread and he felt horrible about it. He wanted her more than he wanted his next breath, ready to take that terrifying next step. He knew that his next words to her were either going to result in a night that would change both of their lives forever or his spine would be snapped in two right here in front of everyone.

Releasing her waist, he reached into his tux pocket before slipping something into Diana's hand as he leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Meet me on the top floor of the hotel in ten minutes."

Stunned, Diana looked at the plastic card in her hand, her mind struggling to process what had just happened. It was a key card to the penthouse suite of the hotel. Looking up, she found that he was gone, disappearing into the throngs of people that surrounded her.

She didn't know what to think as she slowly made her way towards King, her eyes focused on the key card in her hand. She wanted this to be real, wanted him to want her as badly as she wanted him, but, at the same time, she refused to be added to the long line of women discarded by Gotham's most infamous playboy. Her heart was not something to be toyed with and she was going to march up there right now to tell him that.

Approaching King, Diana was prepared to make her apologies for leaving him when the government agent beat her to the punch. "Diana," he said with a sheepish smile. "I want you to meet my friend Hannah. We dated for a while in college, but lost track of each other after graduation. She's living here in New York City now."

"Hi, Hannah," Diana politely greeted her, taken aback by this unexpected turn of events. It was obvious King still had feelings for her that went far beyond friendship and Hannah seemed to share that sentiment.

"It's nice to meet you, Wonder Woman," Hannah replied with a smile of her own.

"If you don't mind, Hannah and I are going to leave and catch up some place quiet," King told her, his eyes silently pleading with her to understand.

"I hope you have a great time," she told him.

King released a relieved breath as he grabbed Hannah's hand and began to leave, pausing to kiss Diana on the cheek on his way by. "You're the best, Diana," he whispered.

Diana smiled softly as she watched the couple leave, sorrow filling her heart and eyes despite her sudden hope for a different outcome tonight with the Dark Knight of Gotham. She had no idea that Bruce was watching her from the shadows, sneering when King kissed her cheek and noticing the sadness that now touched her eyes.

She slowly turned, making her way through the packed ballroom towards the elevators that waited to take her up to him, wondering if she was making the right decision by going up there. Her anger with him told her to leave and not look back. Her heart told her to give him one more chance.

Drawing a deep breath, she finally pushed the button for the elevator, startled when the door slid open to reveal the man that haunted her dreams waiting inside for her. He had his hands in pockets, his back leaning against the far wall of the elevator with his legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles.

"Going up?" he asked, a smile forming on his handsome face.

Diana could have sworn there was a bit of uncertainty and hope lacing his voice and permeating his eyes as she stared at him, the key card clutched tightly in her hand. "Yes," she softly replied with some uncertainty. "I guess I am."

"That's good. I can't get into my suite otherwise."

The intensity in his azure eyes was almost predatory as he stared at her, drinking her in as she slowly entered the elevator. Turning around, she kept her back to him, feeling very nervous and unsure of herself as she entered her key card that would take them to the penthouse suite. She felt so unlike the proud, confident warrior she knew herself to be.

All her fury with him melted away in an instant with one gentle caress of his fingers along the back of her neck and down her spine. Her eyes fluttered closed, her lips parting slightly to release a long slow breath with the feel of warm lips replacing his fingers against her skin.

He suddenly paused, tilting his head to rest his forehead against the back of her neck as his arms slid protectively around her waist. It was his turn to release a long breath, contentment as well as longing coursing through him.

"I love you, Princess," he whispered against her skin, creating goose bumps with not only his confession, but the feel of him holding her against him.

She couldn't make her mind work in that moment, the elevator growing incredibly warm as her body moved on instinct and desire alone now as her hands moved to cover his resting on her abdomen. "Bruce…" she whispered.

Just the sound of his name on her lips was all it to took to finally snap his control. Before Diana knew it, she felt her back being pushed up against the wall of the elevator, his hard body trapping her there as he slanted his hot mouth over hers, claiming it as his own.

She melted into him as he kissed her hard, each movement of his lips against hers becoming more heated…more passionate then the last. She began to lift her arms to run her fingers through his hair only to have him lace his fingers with hers before trapping her hands against the wall on either side of her head.

Bruce had never tasted anything better or sweeter than her as he ravaged her with bruising kisses, unable to restrain himself any longer. He'd held himself back for far too long over the last two and a half years, all of his pent up lust and desire and love being unleashed on her in a firestorm of passion.

He never heard the ding of the elevator as it finally reached the penthouse or the sound of the elevator doors sliding open as they lost themselves in the powerful torrent that flowed through them. He ground his hips against her, wanting her to feel exactly how much he wanted her…what she did to him.

He swallowed her breathless moan before moving to plant hot kisses along her throat, finally allowing her to breathe. "Bru…Bruce…" she gasped, breathing hard as she pressed her hips against his in response. "We…we're here."

He finally released her, but only long enough to take her by the hand and lead her from the elevator, more than anxious to continue what he had started. The elevator door closed behind them as he turned and kissed her hard again outside of the door of his penthouse. He was more than happy that Alfred had the foresight to procure him the suite for tonight.

He decided that having the night off from patrol was a very good thing as he kissed her deeply, his hands caressing the bare skin he found on her back. When he finally returned to Gotham tomorrow night, he would definitely be taking her with him…if she would have him.

By the way she was responding to him, he could tell that she wanted him too, but was she truly ready for this? He knew that she had never been with a man before and he was moved by the fact that she had chosen him to give herself to, but he didn't want to push her into something she wasn't prepared to do. At the same time, he wanted her so desperately he could barely keep himself from taking her right here in the hallway.

Bruce forced himself to pull back, his hand reaching for hers and helping her use the key card in her hand to enter his suite. If she was ready to give herself to him, then he was bound and determined to make tonight perfect in every way. She only deserved his very best, to be shown the love and respect that he truly felt for her.

Releasing her hand, his uncertainty was answered in the next breath when he suddenly found himself being pressed up against the closed door of his suite by the sexy Amazon. He moaned as her lips crashed into his, her hands already working to remove his tux jacket.

He tilted his head and parted his lips, her tongue taking the cue and exploring his mouth with a continual sensual slide that had him begging for more of her. His hands moved to firmly grip her backside, pressing her pelvis against his. Close wasn't close enough as they shared every breath. He wanted to feel her soft skin against his, to touch and explore every inch of her.

Diana began to kiss along his jaw, planting a trail of kisses to his ear. It was her turn to take his hands and pin them against the door. "I love you, Bruce. My heart and body are yours if you want to take it," she murmured low in his ear before pulling back to look him dead in the eye, "but if this is just for one night, I'm leaving right now."

Bruce's heart swelled with her profession of love, words that he hadn't realized he'd been aching to hear from her and yet it hurt him to see the fear that permeated her blue eyes. She was afraid that this was only a one-night stand, a brief fling like all the other women that he had been rumored to have bed and tossed aside.

The heated lust in his intense blue eyes momentarily faded only to be replaced by the love that he felt for her. "Princess," he gently began, "it took me over two years to finally tell you that I love you. There's no way in hell that I'm about to give you up now after one night."

She responded to him with a searing kiss that rapidly stole his breath away, releasing his hands as she pushed his jacket off of his shoulders. It fell to the floor with a soft thud, abruptly forgotten as she made quick work of his bow tie.

Bruce began to back her up as they continued to kiss and undress each other, leaving a trail of clothing along the way. Heels met a dress shirt that had been ripped open, buttons flying in all directions never to be found again. His shoes quickly followed by socks met the same fate as her dress as they landed in forgotten heaps on the thick plush carpet.

He was more than anxious to get her to the bed where he could thoroughly kiss and ravish her at will. He slid his fingers up into her hair, savoring the taste of her on his tongue and wanting so very much more. He never would've dreamed that tonight was going to end like this, but now he found he couldn't be happier about it.

A ragged moan escaped his lips as her fingers began an intent exploration of his chest. Fingernails lightly raked over well-defined flesh, fingertips tracing battle scars earned in the continual fight to save Gotham from the wickedness that contaminated it.

She was startled by the countless crisscross of scars and wounds that riddled his chest and yet it turned her on even more because she knew the man and the heart behind each and every injury. "Bruce," she breathlessly whispered, her mouth dipping to kiss along a long thin scar that ran across his collarbone.

"Not very attractive…is it, Princess?" he softly asked with a gasp, hooded eyes searching her face as she looked up to meet his penetrating gaze.

"I think it's the most attractive thing I've ever seen," she replied, her blue eyes dark with mutual desire as she dipped her head again to gently kiss the spot right over his heart. "You have a true warrior's heart that beats within you, Bruce, and it's very beautiful to me."

Bruce pulled her up, kissing her passionately before responding to her. "It's you who are beautiful, Diana," he murmured as he pulled the clasp from the hair, allowing it to tumble free, "in every way imaginable."

Diana smiled in response. "I didn't think you noticed," she shyly confessed as the palms of her hands came to rest against his chest.

"Oh, I noticed, Princess," he nearly groaned in response as he began to lead her towards the bed. "I noticed from the moment your foot touched down that first day we met and every single day since then."

She pulled him to a stop and into another kiss as her hand moved to caress his cheek. Leaving his lips, she placed tender kisses along his cheek, finding his earlobe and sucking on it gently. Bruce gasped sharply, tilting his head and losing himself in the amazing way she was making him feel. For someone who had never been with a man before, she certainly seemed to know exactly what she was doing…and what she wanted as her fingers dipped beneath the edge of his dress pants.

His tongue waged a heated battle with hers as he pushed her back onto the bed, settling down beside her as his hand came to rest on her abdomen. Retreating for air, he drank in her nude form with his eyes, his fingers lightly tracing the curve of her full breast and causing her to shiver in response.

"My beautiful Diana," he murmured, leaning in and brushing his lips against hers before deepening the kiss again.

The kiss quickly grew more heated by the second, neither able to hold themselves back a moment longer. He swiftly shifted over her, his hand slipping down her body to cup her sex. He kissed and nipped along her throat as he began to stroke her, a definite destination set firmly in mind. It was one that he had been aching to explore since he'd first met her.

Diana's back arched sharply as his hot mouth found her breast, his fingers gradually working her into a heated frenzy that she had been steadily careening towards since he had first told her that he loved her in the elevator. She gripped the sheets beneath her, twisting them in her fists and fighting the overwhelming urge to come undone just yet. She wanted this to last for as long as humanly possible, to have this moment seared into her mind forever just like his name had been written on her heart so long ago.

"Bruce…" she breathlessly moaned, still fighting against the building torrent of pleasure that threatened to overwhelm her.

"It's alright," he leaned up and whispered into her ear. "Come for me, Princess."

"But…but…I want you…with me…" she panted, shaking her head as pleasure bordering on pain continued to swell.

"I will," he softly promised her with a kiss and an affectionate chuckle on his lips. "This is far from over. I'm going to make love to you all night long, Princess."

With his promise, Diana allowed herself to come with a cry of his name on her lips that only made him that much harder for her. It was all he could do to keep from falling apart right there, but he had no intention of letting that happen just yet. He planned on making this a night that neither of them would ever forget.

He placed gentle kisses on her lips, forehead, and cheeks, giving her some time to recover before he continued. He wanted her fully aware of everything that he was doing to her, to feel his love in every single touch, every thrust, every kiss.

"Bruce…I want you…" she murmured in breathless anticipation, her hands coming around to settle on his back as she kissed along his collarbone.

His one hand moved to firmly grasp her hip, his other gripping her thigh and pushing her leg up. He slowly began to push himself inside of her, knowing he was going to bring her pain. He nibbled on her bottom lip, whispering his love for her as he gradually filled her.

Her nails dug into his shoulder blades with the brief pain that pierced her, her breathing erratic and her body tense. She shifted her hips, desperate for him to move. She began to stroke his back that was becoming slick with sweat as he slid in and out of her, setting a tempo that had her moaning his name.

Bruce had never felt anything as amazing as this in his entire life, being with her…inside of her…creating unbelievable pleasure that continually pounded through his body. He was stunned to suddenly find himself on his back as Diana flipped them over, taking control and causing his body to bow with heated lust that threatened to overwhelm him.

His hands swiftly moved to touch her breasts as he raised his hips to match her rhythm. The look of sheer ecstasy that veiled her beautiful face completely captivated him, leaving him mesmerized and unable to look away from her. He didn't want to miss a single second of being with her like this. He had wanted this…wanted her so badly, had held himself back for far too long, but now she was truly his.

Diana's head fell back with a gasp, her raven hair cascading down her spine with the sheer pleasure that thrummed through her body. She never knew love could be like this – so powerful, so passionate…so absolutely perfect in every way.

Tears filled her eyes with the overwhelming emotion that coursed through her as she moved over the man that she loved. She had wanted him for so long, thought that she would never have this with him, but he was here with her now, expressing the love that they shared for one another.

Seeing a tear slowly trickle down her cheek, Bruce swiftly sat up, his arms wrapping her up as he held her against him. He kissed away her tear, concern filling him. "Are you…alright?" he panted heavily.

She cradled his face in her hands, her mouth searching for his and kissing him. "I just love you…so much," she softly confessed as she continued to rock against him.

Holding her close, he flipped her onto her back, pumping into her and showing her all of the love he held inside for her. The depths of her love for him was staggering, stirring something deep inside of his soul that no one else had been able to touch. It was as if she had been created solely for him and him alone. It made him dizzy with happiness just thinking about it.

Diana clung to him, fighting to catch her breath with every powerful thrust of his hips. She felt intense pleasure suddenly uncoiling somewhere deep in her belly, exploding through her like fireworks as she came again, harder than the last time.

Bruce followed her over that edge, diving headlong into that sweet release as he filled her full of himself. He crushed his lips against hers, overwhelmed by the love and passion that they had just shared. Being here with her like this had been beyond amazing.

"I love you," he whispered against her cheekbone.

Diana smiled; sigh contentedly as he shifted off of her, pulling her to lie against him. "I love you too," she murmured as she caressed his chest.

"I'm sorry I hurt you tonight," he told her. "I thought I could force myself to let you go, but I just couldn't do it. Seeing you with someone else nearly killed me."

"I didn't bring King to make you jealous," she told him. "I was just tired of being alone…of not being able to be with you."

"I know, but you will never be alone again," he promised her. "You're mine now, Princess, and I'm not letting you go ever again."

"I hope so because if you change your mind tomorrow," she paused, her hand slipping lower to take hold of his manhood, "I will break you starting with this."

Bruce gasped as she tightened her hold on him, not enough to hurt but definitely enough to get her point across. His gasp morphed into a moan as she slowly began to stroke him. "You don't…have to worry, Princess," he swore, his eyes clenched tightly closed with the building pleasure. "I've never loved…anyone…the way I love you."

Diana leaned up and kissed him passionately on the lips, her hand releasing him much to his relief and disappointment. There was something very sexy and arousing about an Amazon threatening bodily harm while holding his manhood in her hands.

He captured her now free hand, interlacing his fingers with hers and holding their joined hands against his chest as they continued to kiss. She shifted over him, moving to straddle his hips as she flipped her long hair back out of her face.

"If I tell you something, will you promise me you won't freak out?" she asked, biting at her bottom lip, worry shining in her eyes.

He reached up to cup her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. "You can tell me anything, Diana."

"I had a dream about us the other night," she confessed as she gazed down at him.

The corners of his lips curled with her revelation, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "You have no idea how many nights I have dreamed of you…dreamed of this since I met you."

An endearing blush suffused her face, adding to the afterglow that still encompassed her. Damn, she was breathtaking.

"I've dreamt about you too…quite often in fact," she softly admitted before continuing, "but the dream I had the other night was different."

"How so?"

"I dreamed that you and I were married and…" she paused to draw a deep breath, hoping to not scare him off with her next words. "We had a daughter."

She was taken aback by the smile that slowly spread across his face, the sense of excitement that permeated his eyes. "A daughter? What was her name?"

"Kate," she replied, relief flooding her with his response. "She had black hair and blue eyes, your nose and mouth."

"I hope she didn't have my chin," he teased.

"I love your chin," she huskily told him, leaning forward to kiss it.

"What else about her?"

"She had your obstinacy and intelligence," she thoughtfully informed him, a dreamy expression on her face. "She was like you in so many ways."

"That's not necessarily a good thing, you know."

"Yes, it is," she insisted. "You were an amazing father, Bruce. The two of you had a very special bond."

"I love the thought of you having my child, Princess," he said with a sigh as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I just can't imagine me being a very good father. I won't lie to you, Diana. I didn't make very good choices raising Dick and Jason. I'm sure they'd agree I'm not exactly father material."

"I think you are," she practically purred as she wiggled her hips against his hardening groin. "You just need the right woman to help you."

Bruce's chuckle turned into a long, drawn out moan. "Hmmm…seems to me I know someone who just might fit the bill."

Diana leaned down with a grin, kissing and nipping along his jaw. "And who might that be?"

"There was this blond I met downstairs that…"

Bruce never got the chance to finish that statement, a very jealous Amazon kissing him hard and making it more than difficult to think straight as she pinned his hands to the bed on either side of his head. He groaned as she took him inside of her again, knowing he was in for another mind-blowing round with his princess.

And he couldn't have been happier that he couldn't let her go.


End file.
